The Perfect Name
by animeroxsmyworld
Summary: When Wakka and Lulu have a child, Wakka is conflicted over what to name him. After three days will Wakka finally come up with an answer? ::ONESHOT::


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2**

**Authoress Note: Ok so technically I got the idea for this while playing FFX-2 but I've altered it so it's a FFX one-shot since I believe FFX was loads better than FFX-2. **

**Anyways this all came about when I was playing FFX-2 and Wakka kept saying how he wanted to give his son the perfect name. It kinda snowballed into a thing with almost two stories I think. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Name<strong>

**By: Animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

><p>After Sin was defeated, everyone went their separate ways…for the most part. Kimhari returned to Mt. Gagazet to help the Ronso who survived after Seymour's slaughter, eventually becoming the elder there. Rikku joined Cid on the ship and they are currently busy trying to rebuild Home in Bikanel desert with the help of many other Al Bheds. Wakka and Lulu returned to Besaid where they seemed to come to terms with their feelings for one another.<p>

Me?

I returned back to Besaid as well, but I didn't stay for as long as everyone had pictured. My pilgrimage had turned me into a wanderer, all the fabulous sights of Spira burned away into my head. At first I hadn't even considered leaving…I actually hadn't considered much of anything the first couple months during the eternal calm.

I had returned from my pilgrimage broken, a hole the exact shape of you missing from me. I spent hours at first just sitting at the pier, whistling when I could or watching the Aurochs practice blitzball. At first Lulu and Wakka would try and comfort me, speak soothing words to me until time started to pass and their words became less frequent.

They started mentioning you less until it got to the point where they didn't even speak your name. When I noticed it I deliberately tried to bring you up in conversation once or twice but they would only pause for a second before changing the topic or ignoring my words. I didn't know whether they were trying to be considerate of my feelings of loss or whether they were trying to forget…

Either way it hurt. I felt slapped.

Was I the only one trying to remember you?

Was I the only one who cared enough to grieve over you?

Say your name?

Talk about you?

I considered leaving then. I feared if I didn't speak of you I might one day forget. Packing up a rather large pack I took off across Spira, to the places where we had traveled, the places that held memories of you. All but Guadosalom for I feared if I went there I would head to the farplane and I don't think my heart would be able to take it if you were there.

It's a fear I can't even begin to describe.

Lulu, Wakka, and I all had a new invention some guy name Shinra came up with that would let us communicate with each other no matter how far the distance. That was how I learned of Lulu's pregnancy as I sat by the lake in Macalania, chatting with the two on the sphere.

When it was announced that Lulu had finally had her baby, I couldn't help rushing back home, taking whatever means of transportation I could find. It took me a few hours yet when I arrived Lulu still looked absolutely exhausted, though I suppose she looked a little better than how she must've looked a few hours before. She had given birth to a tiny baby boy who had inherited Wakka's bright orange hair though many of his other features strongly resembled his mother.

Upon my arrival, Lulu smiled weakly before sitting up a little straighter in the bed, shifting the little bundle in her arms. Wakka grinned from his spot at the edge of the bed as I wordlessly moved towards her, careful to keep quiet for the baby was asleep and I had heard somewhere to never wake a sleeping baby. If it was true or not I wasn't quite sure.

"What's his name?" I asked eagerly as I got close enough to peer into the slumbering face, a mixture of two people I loved dearly.

"Wakka hasn't decided yet." Lulu explained with a sigh, a brief irate look flitting across her face. I blinked before looking up at the rather sheepish looking father.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey!" Wakka started in defense. "This is important yeah? It needs to be perfect! Naming my child is my first important act as a father."

I could see Lulu shake her head slightly as I frowned. I had thought they would've had a name by now. But then again, Wakka was normally impulsive and it was obvious he was trying very hard to avoid being impulsive and putting as much thought as he could into his decision.

"How long have you been thinking?" I asked politely.

Lulu was the one who answered. "Since I went into labor."

"Just?" I squealed. They hadn't planned ahead, narrowed down names? Shouldn't they start planning this stuff while she was still pregnant?

Wakka's face flushed with embarrassment and he muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch before he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go think some more." He explained, voice gruff before he left the hut.

I watched him go before turning back to Lulu. "How long do you think it'll take him to think of a name?"

Her body drooped slightly. "I honestly don't know." She confessed. "However long it takes though, I do want Wakka to be the one to name him."

All I could do was nod as I turned my gaze back towards the infant.

"Well…" I spoke up after a few seconds of silence filled the hut. "I want to stick around until he's named. Hopefully it won't be too long, the suspense might just kill me."

Lulu chuckled, a rare event that I was glad I could cause. "You and me both."

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Lulu was holding it together a lot better than I had thought. Sure she looked like she wanted to snap when sunset came on the third day and Wakka confessed to her that he still hadn't thought of a name, but she hadn't blasted him with any spells, so she was doing better than I thought.<p>

The fourth day came and I was on my way to the temple to visit the statue of my father when I found Wakka sitting on one of the steps leading to the temple, a serious look on his face. Though that really wasn't anything new these past few days with all the concentration he was doing.

"Think of anything yet?" I questioned as I paused in front of him, clasping my hands in front of me, the folds of my skirt easily brushing against my hand.

"Actually…Yuna…" He started, mumbling as he rubbed his neck, a sign of nerves that suddenly made me curious. "I wanted to ask you something."

I blinked as he averted his eyes from my gaze. "Sure."

He looked at me, opened his mouth, closed it, then stood, making me realize just how much taller he was than me. He squared his shoulders and I only raised my brow, waiting.

"I would like to name my son after _him_."

My breath whooshed out like a punch to the gut as everything froze, my heart pittering.

"Him…" I spoke quietly, hands clutching the material of my skirt with white knuckles.

"Tidus." He stated confidently, my heart racing now. His confidence fell ever so slightly as he watched me, my lungs fumbling for breath, my face flushing. "If that's alright with you."

"W-why?" I asked breathlessly, not hearing his other words. _I thought you didn't care…_

I licked my lips, my voice growing softer. "Why do you want to…?" _I thought you were trying to forget…_

_Why did you act like he didn't exist?_

Wakka looked startled at my words as if I had lost my mind, asking such a thing. He looked at me for a few seconds before his startled look faded, seeming to realize that I actually meant my question. I wanted to know why he wanted to name his son after you.

"Well I been thinking a lot ya?" He started, looking at the ground before meeting my gaze a little uneasily. "We owe our lives to him. It was because of him that everything changed, the pilgrimages, the calm. We didn't opt for the final aeon ya know? We fought Sin head on! If we had done what every other summoner and guardian had done, Sin would've just been reborn. But he fought tooth and nail to find a way to break the cycle. He didn't want Sin to come back, he wanted an eternal calm. He…please don't take offence Yuna…" He paused, his eyes which had grown steadier, while he talked softening as he looked off towards the beach just visible in the distant. When he spoke next I could hear all the hurt that your absence caused.

"He was really the one who saved us ya know? I would really like to name my son after someone like him."

Wakka peeked over when he was met with silence and flinched. Tears were rolling soundlessly down my cheeks, my teeth biting into my lower lip as my hands trembled.

"Wah! I knew I never should've said anything!" Wakka cried as his hands flailed about uselessly in what were supposed to be comforting motions. I shook my head vigorously, a watery laugh escaping from my throat.

"No Wakka, it's alright." I reassured as I wiped at my eyes with my hand, a wane smile lighting my face. My chest felt light as I looked up at my ex-guardian and for once was able to see the grieving that he was keeping bottle up inside for the man that had reminded him so much of his brother.

I wasn't the only one missing you. It was just…too hard to say.

"Wakka," I started as I placed a hand on his arm. For the first time in months I smiled, beaming up at the red-head. "It's perfect."


End file.
